Close
by RandomEncounter
Summary: Sokka knows what he wants but does Toph? Sokka tries to subtlety nudge her along the path of their budding romance. REWRITTEN Flows a bit better now.


Updated - I think this story is gonna take on a tone of the fact that sokka has loved and lost many a time over the following years after the war, and knows what he wants out of life and the women he loves, and Toph on the other hand is new to these feelings, being a loner for most of her life, but if Sokka wants to have her he has to tread carefully cause she is a bit of a viper. Anyway read and review or don't if you really don't want to. I'll take flames too if you think its deserving. Have fun reading.

Originally wrote this in an airport in Afghanistan, out of a combination of getting thoughts on paper and sheer unadulterated boredom. Its been read through and I corrected what I saw and have a general idea as stated above. Will take any thoughts or hints on the relationship.

* * *

><p>Sokka scrunched his nose catching the earthy, sweaty smell of his companion. Although it wasn't all together unpleasant and had with it a sense of familiarity.<p>

"Hey Toph." he said when she stepped within hearing range, which, he surmised was actually much farther than this. He heard her stop of a moment before continuing down the rocky path and plopping down next to him. She stared sightlessly out across the quiet stream he was fishing at. He looked over and saw the setting sun glinting off her pearly eyes, turning them a rosy orange.

"Hey Sokka..." she said, bored. She felt him quirked at this, not actually expecting an answer but just another silent 'talk'. Her eyes shifted toward him, uselessly, elbows resting on her knees.

"How long have we known each other?" She asked rather quietly, completely in contrast to her usual booming quality.

She felt him raise an eyebrow but turn his attention back to his rod. After a few moments he answered, "Awhile... I'd say almost four years now..." She felt him tense as he felt the nibble of a fish testing the bait, and relax after it came and went. "Why?"

She threw a fist into the ground near his hip, normally unnecessary with her seismic skill, but this time she wanted a lot of detail. All was for naught, though, when she found herself too distracted by the fact that he didn't even flinch. 'Did he trust her that much?' she thought.

She threw another punch and felt him. All of him. Everything embarrassing to most and secret to all. She felt his sinewy frame and its tightly corded muscles. He was a fair bit larger than when she met him, both taller and stronger. She felt his rhythmic breathing, his heartbeat unique and steady, calm. The way he ground his teeth softly in boredom. Every twitch and shuffle as he moved. She even felt his nether parts and smiled to herself secretly, embarrassed. She was making it a habit to check out this part more and more, but even she did not dare do it when she felt his heart race after some cheap floozy.

"Get a good look?" he asked without turning to look at her. He was grinning secretly as well but nothing was secret to Toph while on earth.

"Wai... um... I..." she stammered. Her face colored itself a high shade of crimson. Sokka laughed softly, a pleasant rumbling. He shook his head and she felt him wink.

Sokka had noticed some things about her recently. These past few months have seen her emotions and her body go through some amazing jumps and leaps. At her core she was still the same but she was a lot more probing, curious, when she thought he wasn't looking, taller but still amazingly short, feminine even . When he and Suki had gradually drifted apart over the years, she had been his port in the storm. She had been his pillar of strength, helping him with the day to day ministrations of being a diplomat from the Southern Water Tribe. He knew her feelings and he knew his own but she apparently was sorting her own out. She gets so close but never makes her move. Never. He knew better than to force his way with her because just like the element she wielded, she encased her heart in it and would never allow him to take the lead. But now, now he knew he had to change, to nudge her along or be the leader he was always touted to be.

As he contemplated this for perhaps the hundredth time she shifted her weight to her right, closer, closer, closer... but just short of touching him. He felt his arm warm ever so slightly from her proximity.

Sighing, Sokka decided he to nudge her once again. Completing the distance so that their shoulder's touched. She stood stock still. She gradually melted into his shoulder, relaxing.

"Hey Sokka" called Katara from the house, out of sight. "You catch anything? Or am I heading to the market?" Toph jerked away in surprise.

"I didn't catch anything!" he yelled back, pissed that his shoulder was now cold and not touching Toph's.

"I told you you wouldn't be able to catch anything," she threw back scathingly, "It's what you get for fishing in a stream that goes through a city this big!"

Biting back a sharp reply he sighed again, leaned over and whispered, "It's odd that the toughest, strongest girl I know is being such a big softy all the sudden." The mother of all scowls crossed her features and a knowing smile crossed his lips and she socked him in the arm, hard. His smiling widening when she saw her all-to-familiar grin dance across her features, except mixed with the not-so-familiar blush accompanying it.

Tickling her ear he purred "Baby steps." his heart all aflutter. Her skin prickling in embarrassment and excitement. He wound up his rod and went back to the house. Leaving Toph to her thoughts.

'Baby steps" she whispered to herself, covering her face in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Hope its not too OOC but you know how fanfiction is. Anyway read and review. Meanwhile I will see about how to continue this story without being over the top or OOC.<p> 


End file.
